Can you feel the love tonight?
by Mili-chan01
Summary: Todos los amigos de Ash van a visitarlo a Unova, incluyendo a May. Cilan, Iris, Brock, Max, Gary y Pikachu armaran un plan de tres fases para juntar al entrenador y a la coordinadora. No sera tan facil por que Dawn y Misty haran un plan para arruinarlo todo. Historia de tres capitulos
1. Fase 1: el almuerzo

Hola a todo el mundo! Sapphire resucitó después de tener unos problemitas: Se me rompió la computadora vieja (ahora tengo otra. Gracias diosito Dende) y el otro es los estudios.

Ahora que estoy de regreso voy a actualizar mas las historias y voy a publicar nuevas (incluyendo historias Advance). Bueh, les dejo el primer capitulo.

Ojala les guste.

Advertencia: Nop…yo no soy dueña de Pokémon. Una pena, no?

Chapter 1

Fase 1: El almuerzo

By: Sapphire

"_And Can you feel the love tonight?_

_It's when we are_

_And Can you feel the love tonight?_

_How It's laid to rest"_

Era una bella mañana en la región Unova, con un sol que irradiaba calor pero no demasiado, con unos vientos que iban y venían pero no causaban mucho frio, una mañana perfecta en Ciudad Engobe y eso se notaba en los Pokémon salvajes que ya comenzaban con su vida diaria. Cerca de un pequeño bosque, había tres chicos: uno con un cabello azabache, unos ojos chocolates, estatura media y con un Pikachu acompañándolo; el otro poseía ojos verdes, cabellos de ese mismo color, estatura más alta que la del azabache y un traje de mozo; la última, única chica del grupo, con piel morena, ojos marrones, un cabello negro recogido de una forma extraña y un Axew junto a ella.

El primer mencionado de todos, el azabache, levanto a sus compañeros de viaje de una manera no muy amable:

─ Ash, ¿Por qué el entusiasmo? – Decía somnolienta la muchacha ─ Tú nunca eres así a la mañana.

El joven peli verde, se acercó a donde estaban sus dos amigos, que era donde Iris había dormido la noche anterior:

─ ¿Acaso olvidaste que día es hoy? – Decía de manera amigable el recién llegado a la conversación. Iris puso una cara de pensativa por unos segundos, hasta que hizo un gesto de desconocimiento a Cilan. ─ Hoy vendrán los amigos de Ash a visitarlo, por eso esta así. –

─ Oh, sí, ya recuerdo. Pero te comportas raro, ya ha venido Dawn a vernos y no te habías puesto así en esa ocasión. – Decia la entrenadora Dragon.

Ketchum, quien estaba levantando el campamento lo antes posible, dirigio su mirada a sus amigos que lo miraban como esperando una respuesta. ─ Lo que sucede es que… ─ Largo un suspiro para pensar unos segundos ─ vendrán todos esta vez: Misty, Brock, Gary, Max, Dawn y May. No quisiera hacerlos esperar y mucho menos ser regañado por las chicas ─.

La única femenina del lugar analizo los nombres que el aspirante a Maestro Pokémon había dicho: él le había contado sobre Misty y Brock, sobre su rivalidad con Gary y a Dawn la conocía personalmente, pero no recordaba algo sobre esos May y Max.

─ Oye, ¿Quiénes son May y Max? No los habías mencionado hasta hoy – .

El chico proveniente de Pueblo Paleta le sonrió al cielo al recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado con sus dos amigos y, siguiendo con la mirada hacia arriba, comenzó a platicar sobre ellos.

─ May y Max son dos hermanos de la región Hoenn, viajaron conmigo y con Brock por esa región y por la de Kanto. El menor es Max, que le gustan mucho los Pokémon, sabe mucho para su edad aunque a veces se comporta como el niño que es. ─ la sonrisa del azabache se ilumino al recordar a la otra persona – la mayor es May, la primera amiga que hice en Hoenn y una gran coordinadora, es muy amable, tierna y es ese tipo de personas a las que les puedes confiar todo porque sabes que siempre estará ahí. Es una de mis grandes amigas. –

Tanto los ojos marrones de Iris como los bellos ojos verdes del Conocedor, se abrieron al escuchar como hablaba sobre su "amiguita". Ash, no entendía por que ponían esas caras, inclusive se los pregunto.

─ Lo que sucede es que jamás te oímos hablar de alguien así y mucho menos de una chica – decía el elegante joven

─ ¿En serio? –

─ Si. No me digas que esa May es tu novia – dijo en forma picara la chica Dragón. El entrenador puso los ojos como dos platos gigantes y abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso estás loca? May no es mi novia, ni siquiera nos gustamos. Solos somos amigos – gritó Ketchum

Los otros dos se miraron entre ellos y lanzaron unas carcajadas para luego decir en forma sarcástica "Si, claro". Era obvio que algo más había entre esos dos chicos, pero el muy despistado jamás lo admitiría…seguro se debe estar preguntando "¿Qué es esto?" ni él debe entender el sentimiento que está floreciendo de la relación de amistad con la hija del líder de Petalburgo.

Ya faltaban un par de horas para que sea el mediodía, el chico de la característica gorra les dijo a sus actuales compañeros de viajes que el barco en donde sus antiguos amigos venían, estaba por llegar. Si fuera por Iris y Cilan, hubieran caminado lento y tranquilo pero no tuvieron la oportunidad, ya que Ash fue muy rápido hasta el muelle de la Ciudad. Al llegar, pudieron observar un poco de humo proveniente del barco.

─ Vaya, no puedo creer que voy a verlos a todos otra vez. Estoy muy emocionado, Pikachu. – Decía el chico mientras miraba hacia el mar.

─ ¡Pika pi! – Respondió el Pokémon de forma alegre, puesto que la "ratita kuki" también estaba emocionado por verlos a todos.

─ También estas muy emocionado porque veras a tu noviecita, ¿no? – comentó la dueña de un lindo Axew en forma cómica. Ash se puso rojo e hizo lo posible para no dejar de mirar el agua azul…no quería que lo vieran de esa forma tan penosa.

Por fin el barco se podía divisar a la perfección y, como era de esperarse, todos los chicos estaban saludándolos desde allí. El transporte no tardó en llegar al muelle para que la gente bajara. Los primeros en bajar fueron nuestros héroes que corrieron a saludar a aquel entrenador Pokémon que hace tanto tiempo no veían.

Ellos no habían cambiado en casi nada.

Misty seguía con el mismo peinado…y seguramente que con la misma actitud, pero tenía otra vestimenta: una musculosa fina de color amarilla, unos pescadores de jean y unas zapatillas negras.

Brock tenía una vestimenta muy parecida a la que usaba cuando viajaba con Ash y Misty por Kanto y Johto, se podría decir que es la misma a diferencia que la actual lucia mucho más nueva.

Gary mantenía el mismo estilo que tenía cuando estuvo en Sinnoh: la camisa negra, los pantalones morados, sus zapatos marrones y, claro, no podía faltar esa sonrisa suya que es tan arrogante, provocativa y atractiva a la vez.

Dawn volvió con el primer vestuario con el que la vimos en Sinnoh, es obvio que su ya conocida falda estaba presente, sino sería algo muy raro en ella, supongo.

Max estaba con la misma ropa que tenía en sus viajes a diferencia que estas nuevas son, en vez de verdes, negras.

Y May, bueno, nuestra coordinadora estaba con la clásica ropa con la que la conocimos pero con el detalle de que no era roja sino azul. Ropa que a cualquiera le haría acordar a Sapphire del manga.

─ ¡Hola Ash! – Dijeron todos a la vez para luego darse un abrazo de grupo.

─ Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado después de tanto tiempo? – pregunto el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

─ Todos hemos estado muy bien… ─ decía una pelirroja – pero lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera te dignaste a llamar a alguno de nosotros. ¡¿Por qué nosotros somos los que tenemos que arrastrarnos hasta aquí para verte mientras tú no te esfuerzas por vernos ?!.

─ No te pongas así, Misty, sabes muy bien que yo soy muy olvidadizo en esas cosas: las cosas que más me preocupan son las que más recuerdo – decía el acusado sin darse cuenta muy bien de lo dicho…como a veces le sucede.

─ ¡¿Estás diciendo que no somos importantes?! – gritaron todos los recién llegados menos una de ellos: una bella chica con un increíble cabello castaño, con una sonrisa tan simpática y alegre que contagiaría a cualquiera, con unos grandes y hermosos par de ojos de color zafiro…en otras palabras, May.

─ Eh…mmm…n-no quise decir eso….chicos, es que… ─ el pobre despistado no sabía que decir para disculparse, pero entonces lo salvo la campana.

─ Oigan, ustedes saben bien que Ash no quiso decir eso. Él es un buen y gran amigo, solo que es algo despistado. Además, el me llamo muchas veces a Johto – Dijo la mayor de los hermanos Balance-

─ ¡¿Eh?! – exclamaron Misty y Dawn al escuchar esas inesperadas noticias: ¿Ash llamó a May en vez de a ellas? ¿Acaso la prefería a ella? ─ ¿La llamaste? – El joven solo atino a asentir y responderles con una voz inocente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

─ Lo que sucede es que había momentos en los que necesitaba hablar con alguien que me entendiera a la perfección y May siempre lo hizo. No es que no las quiera a ustedes, chicas. –

Pero ese comentario hizo que tanto Dawn como Misty miraran con mala cara a May, ella se había dado cuenta asi que le susurró al entrenador "¿Acaso quieres que me maten?". Claro que el tontito no entendió por que así que no le respondió, solo se quedó mirando a todos los presentes con cara de "No entiendo".

─ ¿Y ustedes que tanto se murmuran, eh? – pregunto el único Investigador Pokémon del grupo.

─ ¿Q-que? N-nada…nada – Dijo la coordinadora de Hoenn y el entrenador de Kanto.

─ ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al bosque para comer algo? Tengo mucha hambre – dijo el chico de la gorra.

─ Si, me estoy muriendo de hambre – decía una castaña.

─ Ya somos tres, chicos – comentaba una chica con un Pokémon de tipo dragón en su hombro.

Y claro que todos casi se caen al puro estilo anime, esos tres nunca cambiaran su manera de ser, aunque pasen muchos años. El grupo de jóvenes se dirigió a un bosque de la Ciudad para comer al aire libre y poder dejar que sus Pokémon jueguen y entrenen. El lugar, obviamente, era muy verde, con árboles muy grandes, flores de colores tan alegres como los del arco iris, Pokémon salvajes por donde se le mire. "Este lugar es perfecto para una cita romántica" pensó May, pero luego se sonrojo ya que a su derecha estaba caminando Ketchum y los dos no dejaban de platicar sobre cosas triviales y, por supuesto, sobre las Batallas de Gimnasio y los Concursos Pokémon. Estas charlas no pasaron desapercibidas por cierto chico de cabello verde, que caminaba al lado de una morena.

─ Oye, ¿No te parecen lindos juntos? – le decía a su compañera mientras observaba a la pareja que estaban caminando más adelante que ellos.

─ ¿Quiénes? ¿Ash y May? –

─ Claro, ¿No parecen una pareja de enamorados? – decía el que antes fue Líder de Gimnasio, para luego escuchar las risas que emitía la chica de Petalburgo por algo que le conto su acompañante que solo sonreía por verla riendo.

Iris sonrió.

─ Tienes razón. Jamás vi a Ash tan feliz como ahora, no hay duda de que esta chica es perfecta para él – comentaba la chica para luego fruncir el ceño – ¿Pero qué hacemos con las chicas? A ellas también les gusta el mismo chico.

─ Es cierto, eso sí que es un problema – decía el chico vestido de mozo para después hacer una pose de pensamiento. La chica de ojos chocolates lo miraba expectante a lo que se le ocurriría y después de unos segundos Cilan chasco los dedos en representación de que ya habían encontrado un plan.

─ Y bueno, ¿Cuál es tu maravilloso plan? – decía impaciente la chica del peinado extraño.

─ Entre todos haremos un plan para que Ash y May se enamoren hoy en la noche –

─ ¿Ese es tu increíble plan, Cilan? – Preguntaba la última acompañante mujer que Ash conoció.

─ Oye, es un buen plan. Solo necesitamos la ayuda de los demás y listo: en unos años tú y yo seremos los padrinos en la boda de los Sres. Ketchum. – Dijo el de ojos verdes. Entones se dirigió hacia donde estaban Max, Gary, Brock y Pikachu que estaba jugando con el pequeño de los Balance.

Mientras las chicas se encaminaban hacia donde estaban la pareja de tortolos.

─ Oigan, ¿De qué tanto se reían hace unos momentos? – pregunto la chica de cabellos azules.

─ ¿Eh? Oh, nada, solo de las cosas que nos han pasado últimamente. – dijo la chica de ojos zafiros.

─ Por cierto Misty, ¿Dónde está Tracey? – pregunto el único varón entre ese pequeño grupo.

─ Tracey está ayudando al Profesor Oak en una de sus investigaciones, así que no pudo venir pero estoy segura que le hubiera encantado verte de nuevo – decía la chica de ojos verdes.

─ Si, yo también. Cuando lo veas dile que le mando saludos –

─ Claro…pero me hubiera gustado que el viniera con nosotros – decía la entrenadora de tipo agua en un tono de tristeza. Estaba extrañando mucho a Tracey en estos días, ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo.

Mientras tanto con el Doctor Corazón y sus ayudantes:

─ Así que quieres que el niño y May terminen juntos –

─ Si –

─ Y nos necesitas a nosotros para eso –

─ Exacto –

─ Bueno, por mí no hay problema. El tonto de Ash necesita una novia de una buena vez. ¿No lo creen? – decía el chico Oak.

─ Es cierto pero… ─ decía Brock para luego irse a un rincón a llorar ─ ¡¿Por qué a él siempre le llueven las chicas y yo no tengo nada?! –

─ Si… ¿Por qué? – decía un niño de cabello azulado en un tono irónico mientras rodaba sus ojos.

─ En fin, esto es lo que haremos: El plan contiene tres fases; la primera la haremos durante el almuerzo, sentaremos a May y Ash juntos – decía la única femenina del ese grupo tan particular.

─ ¿Y que hay con eso? ─ preguntaba Gary.

— Lo que sucede es que a May le serviremos menos comida que a Ash, entonces cuando ella vea su plato vacío y su estómago todavía rugiendo, Ash le dará de su comida en un gesto muy típico de películas. –

─ Exacto, como Brock y yo nos encargaremos de la comida, no habrá de que preocuparse – comentaba el que alguna vez fue Líder de Gimnasio junto a sus dos hermanos.

─ Mmm…ahora que lo pienso, Cilan, ¿estás seguro de que no habrá problemas con ninguna de las chicas? ¿Qué tal si sucede algo y se nos arruina la fase uno? – preguntaba la chica que ideo el plan junto al Conocedor.

─ No te preocupes, Iris, no pasara nada. Además, todavía nos quedan las fases dos y tres, ¿o no? –

─ Si tú lo dices –

Después de más risas y charlas, había llegado la hora de la comida, muy esperada por tres personas. Dawn se sentó al lado de Misty, y esta pretendía que Ash se sentara a su lado pero en un movimiento rápido, Gary tiró a Max de una manera para nada amable para que se sentara al lado de la chica de Ciudad Celeste. Brock se sentó solo en una punta, Gary se sentó en frente de Max y las chicas, Ash se sentó en la otra punta. Cilan se sentó al lado de Gary, Iris pudo observar que May se iba a sentar en el lugar que quedaba, a lado de unos de los cocineros.

"Pues claro somos nueve y la mesa es para ocho. Cilan tendría que haberse fijado, a menos que…" pensaba la chica morena para luego correr hacia donde estaba el peli verde.

─ Lo lamento, May, pero yo quisiera sentarme al lado de Cilan. – comento en una forma agitada la entrenadora de Axew.

─ ¿Y por qué? –

─ Por que…por qué… ─ La joven del extraño peinado estaba buscando una razón hasta que…

─ Por que Iris es mi novia – dijo el niño de ojos verdes. Todos, incluyendo a Iris, quedaron sorprendidos ante tal anuncio.

─ ¡Cilan! ─ Gritó la morena. Su supuesto 'novio' le dio señas con los ojos para que sigan la mentira y no se descubra sus verdaderas intenciones. ─ Digo…si, Cilan y yo somos novios desde hace un tiempo. –

─ ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no me contaron? – preguntó Ash Ketchum.

─ Porque eres un niño y no entenderías – le dijo Iris en un tono molesto.

─ Bueno, volviendo al tema… ¿Dónde me voy a sentar para comer? – dijo la chica Balance.

─ Bien, pues…allá hay una silla, puedes sentarte al lado de Ash. – decía la entrenadora dragón.

─ ¿Eh?... – la castaña podía observar la silla de la cual su nueva amiga hablaba, también pudo ver el lugar donde le dijo que se siente y al ver la cercanía que tendría con azabache, se sonrojo levemente pero esto nadie lo noto ─ ¿Te molesta que me siente a tu lado, Ash?-

─ E-eh, n-no, May, para nada. Siéntate y disfruta tu comida – Ofrecio el pelinegro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sin dudas el nerviosismo del entrenador se hizo más presente cuando la jovencita se sentó a su lado, estaban tan cerca que hasta sus cabezas se chocaban. El chico casi se muere de la vergüenza al sentir como las piernas de May se rozaban con las suyas a cada movimiento que ella hacía. ¡Diablos! Se ve que May mueve mucho las piernas cuando está sentada…y eso hacía que el rostro del chico de Paleta se vuelve rojizo con cada roce.

Ya entendí por qué elegiste una mesa para ocho personas. Era parte del plan, ¿cierto? – Preguntaba Iris a su cómplice peli verde mientras se acomodaba en su silla

Elemental, mi querida Iris. Deduje que si May se sentaba muy cerca de Ash, no solo él se ofrecería a darle su comida por ser el que más cerca está de ella, sino que también él se pondría como está ahora –

¿De qué hablas? –

¿Acaso no ves lo nervioso que esta Ash por tenerla así de cerca? Se esta muriendo y trata de disimularlo – decía el conocedor en un tono sabiondo.

Mmm…ya veo. ¡Bien hecho, Cilan! – Dijo la morena para luego sonreírle al chico de una manera muy tierna. El Conocedor solo bajo la mirada para que su amiga no vea su leve sonrojo.

Oye, Ash, ¿Luego de almorzar me muestras tus nuevos Pokémon? – preguntaba la castaña mientras terminaba de comer su ultimo bocado.

Por supuesto y así pueden jugar con los tuyos – comentaba el entrenador con una gran pedazo de comida en la boca.

Ay, Ash, tu nunca cambiaras – dijo la Princesa de Hoenn con una cálida sonrisa que hizo que el azabache la mirara detenidamente y luego hiciera una media sonrisa.

La chica de Petalburgo había terminado su platillo pero todavía seguía hambrienta. No iba a decírselo a los chicos. "Tal vez no había comida suficiente para todos, lo mejor será quedarse con hambre", pensó la joven.

Sin dudas, May no contaba con que su estómago hiciera ruido y mucho menos que todos los presentes lo notaran.

¿Todavía tienes hambre, May? – pregunto la Coordinadora de Sinnoh.

Bueno…si, pero no importa, lo soportare. –

Oye, May, yo te puedo dar de mi comida – comento el chico de la gorra. Con este comentario, tanto como Iris como Cilan festejaban en sus adentros, hasta que…

No te preocupes, allá en la olla ha quedado algo de guiso, yo te lo traeré –

Muchas gracias, Dawn – decía la chica de ojos zafiros con una sonrisa amistosa, pero, para el Doctor Corazón y sus secuaces, esto no era nada bueno. Esto sin dudas está arruinando el plan.

¿Qué hacemos ahora, Cilan? Teníamos que haber previsto esto – susurraba la entrenadora de Axew

Ya sé, ya se…pero no se me ocurre nada para detenerla . ¿Qué tal si vas tú? –

¿No tienes otra brillante idea? – susurró Gary que estaba atento a la conversación desde el comienzo.

Apúrense o sino… - decía en forma muy baja el más pequeño del grupo

¿Qué te sucede Max? ¿Decías algo? – dijo la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

E-eh, no, no, para nada, solo le quería comentar a los chicos que debemos resolver el problema en el que nos metimos –

¿Cuál es el problema, amigos? – Pregunto Ketchum con cara de no saber al igual que sus dos amigas.

¡Nada, nada, es solo que el chaparrito se tomó muy en serio algo que estábamos jugando! ¡No le hagan caso! – Informó el Criador Pokémon mientras movía las manos en señal de negación. Los tres amigos se quedaron viéndolos y con unas grandes dudas de las cuales se olvidarían.

Entonces la chica de pelo azul apareció con un plato de guiso. Iris, al ver esto, se paró de su asiento y comenzó a pensar en voz alta mientras Dawn se acercaba de a poco hacia donde se encontraba la castaña.

Ay, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – decía la morena – Pikachu, piensa en algo, rápido.

¿Pika? – la joven, al ver a la criatura, se le ocurrió un plan algo duro para ese momento.

¡Lo tengo! – grito la chica de peinado extravagante para luego agarrar al Pokémon eléctrico en sus manos y lo tiraba para donde las piernas de Dawn se dirigían. Las piernas de esta golpearon a Pikachu e hizo que el plato se le fuera de las manos para quedar en nada más ni nada menos que la cabeza de Gary Oak haciendo que la cabeza del chico tuviera olor al famoso guiso de Brock. Dawn, Misty y nuestra pareja favorita rieron a carcajadas porque creyeron que fue un accidente pero los demás estaban con caras de terror porque sabían que no todo era tan asi y que Gary estaba más que furioso.

Oye, Gary, tu cabello huele muy bien – comento la pelirroja mientras se tocaba la panza con las manos por el efecto de la risa. Luego de unos minutos más de risas y comentarios chistosos, el estómago de May volvió a rugir como un león.

Lo había olvidado, tú todavía tienes hambre. Toma esto – dijo el chico de Kanto para luego pasar la comida de su plato hacia el plato vacio de la que fue su segunda compañera de viaje.

Pero Ash, no necesitas dármelo todo. Con un poco basta – dijo la Princesa de Hoenn

No importa, comételo todo. Yo ya estoy lleno, en serio – dijo el azabache

Gracias, eres un chico muy tierno – decía la chica de la bandana con una sonrisa tan hermosa que hizo que su amigo sonriera por pura naturaleza.

Después de la comida, May conoció a Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore y Krookodile y luego sus Pokémon jugaron con ellos, mientras que Dawn y Misty lavaban los platos y el 'Equipo del amor' comenzaba a planear la fase dos.

Bueno, la primera fase no estuvo como nosotros pensábamos…pero nuestro objetivo principal se cumplió – dijo la entrenadora de tipo Dragón y después poner una sonrisa inocente ya que Gary, todavía con olor a guiso, y Pikachu, que se sobaba su cabecita, la miraban con cara de querer asesinarla – Oh, vamos, podría ser peor. No se pongan malos y comiencen a ayudar –

¿Ayudar en qué? – preguntaron todos menos los chicos pertenecientes a la región Unova.

En la fase dos – dijeron ambos con poses de victoria y unas sonrisas ganadoras…Los demás del grupo solo pudieron atinar a dar un largo suspiro. Esto será más complicado de lo que parecía

Bueno, eso ha sido todo amigos. Si les gusto, por favor, dejen review. Publicare la parte dos cuando pueda.

Ah, y si alguno ha leído mi historia "AdvanceShipper's Stories" debe saber que muy pronto viene el capítulo 3 y lamento los retrasos.

Sayonara

Sapphire


	2. Fase 2: el atardecer

Hola a todo el mundo! Como se encuentran hoy? Espero que bien…lamento mucho la tardanza! De en serio, lo que pasa es que no ando bien emocionalmente pero se me va a pasar.

Como sea, les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta pequeña historia.

Ah, un abrazo muy fuerte a Dragnyk, NoahTheHedgehog, dante kamiya (kamiya por Kaoru de Rurouni Kenshin? Dime, es asi?), kachorro por comentar mi historia aquí.

Y me encanto la review de iris love…oye, no fueron 2 meses, eso es muchooo y no es asi, pero me gusto que seas sincera. Amo la sinceridad, chicos.

Por cierto, deben leer las historias de Noah, son geniales, tiene de Pokémon, de Sonic y seguramente mas (lo siento, no tuve mucho tiempo de leer todo) es una gran escritora y, si algún dia están aburridos, ella les sacara el aburrimiento en unos pocos párrafos, se los aseguro! Bueno, creo que me pase de largo jeje.

Disfruten.

Can you feel the love tonight?

Chapter 2

Fase 2: El atardecer

By: Sapphire

El cielo de color naranja se iba apoderando de la región de Unova, poco a poco, los Pokémon salvajes se iban tranquilizando junto al ambiente y el clima. Cerca de un gran árbol viejo, se encontraba un grupo de amigos disfrutando de los suaves golpes que daba el viento de esa tarde.

Oye, Dawn, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? – preguntó una chica con cabello naranja.

Sí, claro –

Al ver que las dos bellas chicas se estaban yendo, Cilan e Iris vieron esa como su oportunidad de empezar a planear la fase dos y dejar a ciertos chicos solos.

Em…Cilan, ¿Por qué no paseamos un rato por ahí solos? – dijo la chica morena con la voz algo nerviosa.

Oh, claro, chiquita, como gustes – dijo con una sonrisa el Conocedor, acto seguido, se levantó del pasto y se encamino hasta donde su supuesta 'novia' estaba…no sin antes de darle una señal a los chicos de que el 'Equipo del amor' debe tener una charla entre todos.

Gary, ¿Por qué no me muestras algo con tus Pokémon? – dijo el menor de todo el grupo.

Por supuesto, ¿Vienes, Brock? – dijo el joven Investigador

Claro –

Pika pi – comento el lindo Pokémon amarillo para irse al hombro del Criador.

Todos se habían ido del árbol a excepción de dos personas, Ash y May, quienes se miraban fijamente, como esperando algo.

Mientras con dos lindas PokéGirls:

¿Te has dado cuenta lo unidos que son Ash y May? – pregunto la Entrenador de agua.

Aja, son tan unidos que parecen… - decía la chica de Sinnoh.

Novios – completo la otra joven.

Aclaremos algo: a ti te gusta Ash, a mí me gusta Ash y May le gusta Ash, ¿cierto? – dijo la Coordinadora.

Así es, pero creo que por este día, tu y yo formaremos un equipo, ¿Entiendes? –

Si…pero… ¿Esto está bien? Es que May es nuestra amiga y esto no es nada amigable. Si Ash la prefiere a ella…hay que soportarlo y buscar a alguien más – comentaba la chica de la falda.

Si, había pensado en eso pero…ya me han quitado a Ash una vez y no quiero pasar por todo eso otra vez, ¿Me vas a ayudar? –

Sí, pero solo por esta vez –

Volviendo con nuestros chicos:

Está bien, ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Gary

Creo que hay que esperar a Cilan y a Iris – decía el más pequeño

¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos? – pregunto un criador

Tal vez estén en una cita romántica – dijo el menor de los Balance.

O tal vez se estén besuqueando – comento el moreno.

No, seguro Iris le está dando una paliza a Cilan – dijo el nieto del Profesor de Kanto.

No lo creo –

Vayamos a ver que están haciendo los dos ¿enamorados? De la región de Unova.

Oye, Cilan –

¿Sí? –

Quiero decirte algo –

Dime –

Si me vuelves a decir 'chiquita', te mato, ¿captas? – dijo la entrenadora con un tono "de miedo" dándoles un gran golpe en la cabeza a Cilan.

Si, capte, capte – decía el peliverde mientras se agarraba la cabeza del dolor.

Ahora vamos con los demás – dijo la chica del extravagante peinado para dirigirse hacia donde el resto del grupo estaba. Al llegar, el chico de ojos verdes se quejó de su dolor.

Se los dije – comento un chico de ojos marrones.

¿De qué hablan? – preguntaban los últimos en unirse al grupo de amigos de Ash.

De nada, de nada – negaban los otros tres con las manos y sonrisas nerviosas en sus rostros…no querían terminar como Cilan.

Bueno, deberíamos empezar a planear la fase dos, ¿Cuál es tu idea, Cilan? – pregunto un niño de cabello azul.

¿Y por qué me miran a mí? – pregunto el Conocedor con cara de no entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Cómo que por qué? Tú eres el que tuvo esta magnífica idea –

Ah, es verdad, pues… - decía el que fue Lider de Gimnasio mientras que sus compañeros lo miraban expectante – no se me ocurre nada –

Sus amigos cayeron al estilo anime, ¿Cómo que no tenía una idea? El día terminaría pronto y Ash y May no se habían enamorado ni nada por el estilo…maldito Cilan, ¡él fue el de la idea!

Bueno, sino hay plan, me voy – comentaba el chico Oak para luego apoyarse en lo que parecía un pedazo de madera resistible, que en verdad era un simple pedazo de madera que se rompió al instante en que él se apoyó, tirándolo al suelo a la vista de sus amigos.

¡Gary! – gritaron todos, claro que Pikachu solo dijo "¡Pika pi!", pero de todas formas era obvio que es directo hacia el recién caído. Levantaron al Investigador que estaba con ojitos en forma de espirales, Iris, cuando lo levanto, noto que detrás de la madera que había antes, se encontraban unas bellas flores silvestres de color rosa. Sus ojos se emocionaron por el plan que se le ocurrió.

Oigan, muchachos, miren lo que hay ahí – decía la morena señalando el lugar donde las flores estaban – esto me da una gran idea, ¿quieren estar en ella?

Solo si esta vez ni mi cuerpo ni mi salud corren peligro – suspiro el que era rival de Ketchum.

No te preocupes, no será nada peligroso – decía la chica

El otro plan tampoco parecía peligroso, y mira como terminaron Gary y Pikachu – contaba el hermano de May.

Bueno, pero tal vez si dejamos que Iris idee esta vez, no sucederá lo del almuerzo – contaba el mayor de ese grupo.

El plan es el siguiente: juntaremos esas flores, las lanzamos donde están Ash y May creando un clima totalmente romántico, también pediremos ayuda a los Pokémon para que nos ayuden a hacer más obvio el clima…no podrán con todo eso, algo debe pasar entre ellos. –

¿Cómo sabes? – preguntaban todos intrigados.

Fácil, soy una chica y eso a las chicas les parece romántico, por lo menos lograremos que May haga algún movimiento – informaba la entrenadora Dragón.

Está bien, empecemos. Max, Gary y Brock junten las flores; Pikachu, llama a todos los Pokémon para pedirles ayuda; Cilan, busca algo para tirar junto a las flores, lo que sea –

¿Y tú que harás? – pregunto un Criador Pokémon

Yo vigilare a los enamorados para que no se separen y también vigilare que ninguna de las chicas se meta. Sería un desastre –

Bien, a la carga – dijeron todos.

Mientras con Ash y May:

Al parecer nos dejaron completamente solos – decía el chico de ojos chocolates.

Así es… - dijo su amiga en un tono muy bajo que Ash apenas pudo escuchar.

El silencio se apodero del ambiente, solo se escuchaban algunos ruidos del bosque, pero no eran muy fuertes. Es un bosque muy tranquilo y eso hacía que se sintiera el nerviosismo entre los dos amigos, jamás tuvieron un problema con la comunicación, al contrario, siempre hablaban y hablaban. Nunca paraban de decirse cosas estúpidas, interesantes, se contaban todo y justamente ahora no podían ni mirarse a los ojos. Los nervios se apoderaban de todo y eso no era muy bueno para los ojos de May.

Ella ya había admitido que le gusta su amigo, se lo dijo a su madre cuando decidió ir a Pueblo Paleta para seguir viajando con él, pero esta cercanía no le parecía buena…ella sabía que estaba jugando algo 'sucio' puesto que tanto como Dawn y Misty también estaban interesadas en el mismo chico, así que sentía que no era tan bueno lo que pasaba.

De todas formas, una parte de May estaba ansiosa, emocionada y feliz por estar así de cerca y tan solos.

Ash no comprendía por que el nerviosismo, había estado solo con May muchas veces, pero sentía que esta vez no era como las otras y que algo estaba haciendo un ruido muy extraño, algo cerca de su pecho.

El chico abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Era su corazón. Su corazón era el que hacia ese ruido, su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte y no entendía por completo la razón. ¿Era por May? Miro a su amiga que solo estaba mirando el bello ocaso, estaban sentados en una de las colinas del bosque, así que podían verlo todo…Ash sonreía por la hermosa imagen que tenia de su querida amiga y algo dentro de él quería acercarse y abrazarla y…besarla, por alguna razón.

Se acercó muy de a poco para que ella no lo notara, pero no pudo ser sí. La castaña vio como él se acercaba, al principio iba a alejarse pero luego lo miro y le sonrió, como si lo invitara a estar muy cerca de ella. El entrenador no decía nada, la coordinadora tampoco. Ella solo se quedó en su lugar, esperando que él llegara hacia ella. Él iba de a poco a su objetivo, como si estuviera demasiado nervioso como para arrastrase hasta allá. Entonces Ketchum llego a donde Balance, se veía muy hermosa con la luz del ocaso. Estaban tan cerca que sentían como sus respiraciones también se ponían nerviosas, la chica de ojos zafiros abrió un poco sus labios para dar a entender que si quería ser besada y el aspirante a Maestro Pokémon estaba decidido a cumplirlo. Cuando sus bocas estaban a menos de dos centímetros, dos voces arruinaron lo que iba a ser el beso perfecto.

¿Qué hacen, chicos? – pregunto la chica pelirroja que estaba junto a una peliazul.

¿eh? – preguntaron los dos chicos al momento en que miraban a las recién llegadas y se separaban sin ser descubiertos por las otras dos. – nada, nada.

¿Acaso se estaban por besar? – preguntaron las dos jovencitas en un tono molesto.

No, no, yo solo, yo solo estaba…estaba sacándole una pelusa que tenía May en la cara, ¿Verdad? –

Es cierto, ¿ya me la sacaste, Ash? – pregunto nerviosa la chica de Hoenn

A ver, déjame ver…mmm…ya está – decía el entrenador mientras sacaba una pelusa invisible de la cara de May.

¿Saben dónde están los chicos? – decía la joven de Petalburgo para cambiar un poco el tema.

Creo que estaban por ahí, no se…pero Iris dice que vayamos a buscar agua y leña, así que nos vemos al rato – dijo la primera amiga que conoció Ash Ketchum en su viaje para luego irse a buscar los pedidos junto a la dueña de Piplup.

Nos vemos – dijeron los dos que se quedaban dónde estaban.

Al momento en que las chicas se fueron, Ash y May se miraron por un largo rato con sonrisas inocentes.

Ash, ¿acaso tu ibas a…? – estaba por preguntar la chica pero al ver el sonrojo de su 'amigo', le pareció respuesta suficiente. Sonrió – Ash… — susurro suavemente.

Con Brock, Gary y Max:

Los tres estaban terminando de juntar las flores rosas en un carro pequeño de madera cuando de repente, sin que ellos estén viendo, una manada de Sneasel empezó a llevarse el carrito que contenía las flores. Cuando Max se volteo, puso una cara de horror…no se estaban llevando las flores, se estaban llevando las flores que Iris encontró. Nada de esto podría terminar bien.

Chicos…creo que Iris nos va a matar – comento el niño.

¿Por qué lo…? – decía el Investigador — ¡guau! Son Sneasel salvajes… y se están llevando las flores. —hubo un gran silencio hasta que se percataron de la situación.

¡Iris nos va a asesinar! – gritaron los tres.

Avísale a Pikachu, Max – dijo el moreno.

Está bien. –

*Conversación en Walkie Talkie*

— Aquí Niño Anteojudo a Rayito Veloz, tenemos un problema. Cambio – informaba el niño de pelo azul.

Pika pi pika chu. ¿Pikachu pi? Pika – decía la pequeña ratita que estaba del otro lado del bosque, con los otros Pokémon.

Unos Sneasel nos robaron las flores. Ir…digo, Dragoncita nos va a matar, ¿puedes avisarle? Cambio –

¡Pika! ¿Pika chu pi chu pi? Pika – preguntaba el ratoncito con cara de miedo por lo que la chica morena les podría hacer.

No fue nuestra culpa, solo sucedió. Avísale, por favor. Cambio –

Pika pi. Pika –

*Fin Conversación en Walki-Talkie*

*Inicio de otra Conversación en Walkie-Talkie*

— Pika chu pi pika pi, pi chu chu. Pika – dijo el tipo eléctrico con desgano. Él quería seguir hablando con Glaceon.

Aquí Dragoncita a Rayito Veloz, ¿Cuál es el problema?. Cambio – dijo la muchacha en voz baja, ya que ni Ash ni May debían escucharla.

Pika chu pi pi chu pika pi chu Pikachu. Pika –

¡¿Qué?! – su grito hizo que algunos Pokémon voladores salieran de sus escondites pero los chicos no la escucharon, por suerte - ¿Cómo puede ser que sean tan tontos? Cambio –

Pika, pi, ¡Pikachu chu pi! Pika –

En fin, tú sigue con lo tuyo, yo iré a ver qué puedo hacer con el problema de las flores. Cambio –

Pi. Pika –

*Fin conversación en Walkie-Talkie*

– No puedo creer que pasen estas cosas. Idiotas – decía la chica mientras se dirigía hacia donde los muchachos estaban. Claro que ella lanzo unos grandes insultos durante el camino, insultos no apto para todos…

Al llegar, los jóvenes estaban asustados. La cara de Iris daba miedo y eso no era pero para nada bueno, el miedo corría por sus venas y la mirada de la muchacha parecía salida del Exorcista.

A ver, ¿Cómo es eso de que unos Sneasel se llevaron las flores que yo encontré? – decía remarcando mucho la palabra 'yo'.

Lo sentimos, fue un accidente. No estábamos viendo y ellos vinieron y se llevaron el carro. – dijo el Criado en modo de súplica.

Bueno, bueno, ¿al menos saben dónde están? –

Los tres varones señalaron hacia una cueva que se escondía entre un árbol alto y unas rocas. Los pertenecientes del grupo se lanzaban miradas. ¿Quién iba a ir a recuperarlas?

Vas tú, eres el más grande. – dijo el Investigador al moreno.

No, mejor vas tú. Eres el más experto en esto – ataco el chico número uno en los rechazos.

¿Por qué yo? Que vaya el enano – dijo el nieto del Profesor de Kanto.

¡Hey! Yo soy el más pequeño…se supone que deben protegerme –

Como siempre dicen: niños y mujeres primero…así que vas tú, Iris. – comento el joven de cabello marrón.

¿Bromeas? Ve tú – dijo la niña proveniente de la Aldea de Dragones.

Ve tú –

Ve tú –

Ve tú –

Ve tú –

Ve tú –

Yo voy, pero si se callan –

¿Eh? ¿Cilan? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijeron los dos chicos que estaban discutiendo hace un tiempo.

Bueno, como termine de hacer lo que Iris me pidió, decidir venir a ver si me necesitaban en algo. –

Genial, entonces ve a agarrar las flores que tienen esos Sneasel – dijeron todos los hombres mientras Iris los miraba incrédula.

No puedo creer lo miedosos que son. ¡Cilan, tu sí que eres mi héroe! – decía con ánimo la chica de pelo morado.

Jeje – rió con nerviosismo el peliverde mientras ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza, al mejor estilo de Son Goku. – bien, mejor voy.

Si – dijeron todos mientras observaban como el Conocedor se acercaba a la cueva de los Sneasel. Al llegar, se metió adentro. Ninguno sabía lo que el chico de ojos verdes estaba haciendo.

La expectativa se sentía, la respuesta se exigía mentalmente…¿Cilan pudo con esos Pokémon salvajes? Toda la ansiedad desapareció cuando vieron a Cilan correr como una niña mientras gritaba…como una niña.

¿Mi héroe? – pregunto al aire Iris, mientras Gary la miraba con cara de no saber que le paso al chico que salió disparado como cohete.

Bueno, como el héroe de Iris tuvo unos problemas imprevistos, iremos todos. – decía el Investigador.

Los demás solo tragaron saliva y se adentraron a la cueva. Gary iba primero con su mirada atenta, Iris iba detrás de él con sus bellos ojos bien abiertos por si acaso, Max iba agarrado al brazo de la chica y con los ojos cerrados y Brock iba detrás de todos como el mayor que es, pero claro que tenía mucho miedo como los demás.

Los Pokémon salvajes pueden ser muy peligrosos.

Al llegar, los Sneasel estaban dispuestos a atacar y eso hacía que a todos se les erizaran los cabellos. Entonces Iris, que estaba escondida detrás de Gary, tuvo un mejor plan que cualquiera que haya tenido antes…bueno, algo por el estilo.

Hola, Sneasel – dijo la morena con una voz temblorosa mientras se acercaba más hacia donde las criaturas estaban.

¿Iris que haces? – preguntaron todos los hombres al ver lo que la única femenina del grupo intentaba.

Escuchen, nosotros encontramos estas flores y las necesitamos para algo muy importante – los Pokémon miraban sin entender del todo

Las necesitamos para un plan que tenemos para dos de nuestros amigos. Los dos se quieren mucho pero no se dan cuenta y queremos ayudarlos, pero no lo lograremos si no tenemos esas flores. ¿Comprenden? – todos los Sneasel empezaron a gruñir, a excepción de uno que tal parece había entendido lo que la joven dijo.

Esto no puede terminar bien – dijo el pequeño del grupo.

¿Tú crees? – decía la entrenadora de tipo dragón con un gusto de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

¡Corran! –

Cuatro sombras se podían observar de lejos, corriendo de un lado a otro para no ser atrapados por las garras de los Sneasel. Tarde…los Sneasel sí que son rápidos, así que los cuatro jóvenes se quedaran con alguna que otra herida…y, claro, miedo hasta en los calzones.

Si vuelves a hacer algo así de estúpido, avísame, ¿Si? – pregunto el chico Oak mientras recobraba el aliento

Lo siento, es que pensé que me entenderían — decía la causante de todas las heridas con una gran agitación en su voz.

Creo que no todo fue en vano – decía Max mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

¿Acaso no ves, enano? Estamos todos arañados y tengo hambre –

Miren quien vino – señalaba el hermanito de May mientras se observaba a un pequeño Sneasel trayendo el carro de madera con todas flores intactas.

No lo puedo creer. El pequeño entendió las babosadas que Iris dijo. – se sorprendió el chico de cabellos marrones.

¡Oye! –

Sneasel, ¿Nos darás esas flores? – pregunto el Criador Pokémon.

La criatura solo asintió, les sonrió a todos, dejo el carro cerca de ellos y se despidió rápidamente. Si los demás se enteraban que ayudo a esos humanos, seria Pokémon muerto.

Vaya, eso sí que fue suerte – dijo el niño de anteojos para luego ser mirado de mala forma por sus otros amigos – bueno, casi.

Bien, ¿Están listos? – pregunto la niña

Sí, pero… - decía a medias el que fue rival de Ketchum para contener la risa - ¿Dónde está tu héroe, Iris?

Todos se rieron con ese comentario, a excepción de Iris. Al rato después de las bromas sobre el 'heroico' Cilan, fueron a buscarlo a él y a Pikachu para hacer de una buena vez el plan.

La fase dos debía ser un éxito.

Mientras los chicos preparaban la fase dos, dos bellas PokéGirls, se preparaban para un plan llamado "arruina el momento", cosa que no era muy buena.

Bien, ahora lo que haremos es interrumpirlos y arruinar todo, ¿Entendido? – dijo la pelirroja.

Si…creo que si – dijo la peliazul con algo de duda en su voz.

Oye, ya lo hablamos. Tenemos que hacer esto, Dawn – decía Misty, la coordinadora de Sinnoh solo dijo que si con su cabeza para irse en camino a la colina donde estaban Ash y May.

Bueno, chicos, iremos colina abajo para llegar cerca de donde están ellos. Tenemos que tener cuidado porque un movimiento en falso y nos caemos junto con las flores. Estas colinas son muy peligrosas. – decía Iris mientras agarraba el carro de madera al igual que los cuatros chicos restantes.

Avisale a Pikachu que estamos listos – dijo Cilan a Max quien en seguida hizo lo que le ordenaron.

Bueno, con cuidado. A la cuenta de tres bajamos la colina. – dijo la morena – Uno, dos… -

Esperen, chicos, mis zapatos – dijo el chico Balance, pero era tarde.

¡Tres! – grito la entrenadora para bajar, pero no saliendo como ella quería. De pronto, estaban bajando muy rápido…demasiado. Estaban yendo tan rápido y solo les quedaba gritar y maldecir a Max.

Oh, no…unos Beedrill – dijo el peliverde.

Y sus panales. Eso no es nada bueno – gritaba el Investigador.

Los jóvenes gritaron para luego ser parados por unas ramas que estaban en los arboles donde los Pokémon, ya enojados, se encontraban.

El carro de madera siguió su camino, pero los chicos recibieron picadas de Beedrill y algunos "panelasos". El plan parecía fracasar, pero no del todo.

Debajo de dos colinas, estaban sentados dos jóvenes. Ellos seguían hablando como si lo que hace unas horas, el intento de beso, nunca hubiera pasado. Ambos escucharon unos ruidos extraños pero no se habían percatado del todo, ni les inmuto.

Oye, no he visto a nuestros Pokémon en todo el día – dijo el entrenador.

Es cierto, ¿Los vamos a buscar? – pregunto la coordinadora mientras se levantaba del pasto. Su amigo imito su acción, dispuesto a seguirla en busca de los Pokémon.

Al momento en que ellos se iban a ir, el carro de madera lanzo las flores hacia el cielo mientras seguía su camino sin rumbo. Los jóvenes se impresionaron con la belleza única de las flores rosas, bellas sin lugar a dudas. Ash estaba a punto de preguntar "¿Qué diablos fue eso?" pero unas burbujas impidieron que lo dijera, exaltando la impresión de lo sucedido.

Las burbujas eran causadas por Squirtle.

Mientras Oshawott, que estaba parado sobre el hombro de Blaziken, tiraba chorro de agua junto a su compañero que tiraba llamaradas, haciendo una bella y sutil combinación de fuego y agua.

Beautifly volaba y hacia que las flores no decayeran. Los demás Pokémon tiraban brillo, pétalos y otras flores que encontraron por ahí.

Era una mezcla de ataques, bello y sin lugar a duda impresionante. La coordinadora y el aspirante a Maestro Pokémon se miraron y se sonrojaron levemente como si hubieran entendido la razón por la cual esto estaba sucediendo.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Se acercaron lentamente, todos los Pokémon pegaron un pequeño grito de emoción. Todo estaba saliendo como debía salir.

Ash estaba seguro que algo extraño le sucedía con May, las sospechas de que eso era amor eran muy grandes.

May siempre tuvo los ojos puestos en el chico, pero sentía como que ahora ese sentimiento crecía más y más a medida de que sus rostros se acercaban y sus ansias por saber cómo se sentiría juntar sus labios estaban desbordadas.

Todo perfecto hasta que…

¡Ya volvimos! – gritaron con alegría Misty y Dawn para llevar a cabo su plan. May se separó de Ash y él no reaccionaba del todo…¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso dos veces? Todos los Pokémon largaron un suspiro de decepción.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? – dijo la entrenadora de tipo agua con una sonrisa exagerada.

Nada, solo estábamos…entrenando con nuestros Pokémon, ¿verdad? – dijo Ketchum, las criaturas asintieron con la cabeza mientras unas caras tristes aparecían en sus rostros.

La fase dos fue un desastre.

xOXo

Chicos, no veo nada – dijo Gary con un panal en la cabeza, que fue sacado por Brock minutos después – ¿Creen que todo salió bien?

Mmm…ya me fijo - dijo Iris para luego mirar hacia donde el carro de madera estaba y al ver la cara de Pikachu decepcionado y con sus orejitas bajas, solo saco una conclusión.

¿Salió tan mal? – pregunto Cilan, la morena solo asintió.

¡Genial! – dijo Gary sarcástico mientras se miraba las picaduras de su brazo.

Todos estaban picados.

Gary tenía una picadura en la oreja y muchas en el brazo.

Iris tenía en toda la cara y una muy grande en uno de sus ojos.

Cilan tenía en toda la cara al igual que Max.

Y Brock tenía en todo el cuello y las manos, haciendo que estas se vieran más grandes de lo normal.

Bueno, al menos tenemos la fase tres – dijo con una sonrisa Iris para luego escuchar los lloriqueos de todos los demás.

¿Acaso nunca termina la tortura?

Bien! Esto es todo hasta ahora, hare lo posible para subir la tercera y ultima parte lo mas rápido posible, pero tengan paciencia.

Bueno, creo que en este capitulo me odie terriblemente: arruine dos besos perfectos! Pero no se preocupen en el próximo habrá beso, se los juro por Goku!

Espero no haber taladrado la historia con esos momentos en los que Pikachu "habla" o haberme mandado algún error.

Como siempre, criticas son siempre aceptadas…solo sino me insultan xD

Gracias por leer y soportarme y por favor, dejen review.

Sayonara.

Sapphire.


	3. Fase 3: el anochecer

Hola! Sapphire esta aquí para traerles el tercer capitulo de esta pequeña historia. Les aviso que este es el ultimo capitulo y también les digo…que esta vez va a haber beso. En fin, les dejo este capitulo y disfruten.

Advertencia: No soy dueña de Pokémon, ni de sus personajes que crecieron conmigo (bueno, casi todos -_-).

Can you feel the love tonight?

Chapter 3: Fase 3: el anochecer

By: Sapphire

El anochecer se iba apoderando de Unova, las estrellas se colocaban en su lugar y los Pokémon se iban a descansar. Sería una noche perfecta para tener un buen momento con la persona que tanto quieres, un buen momento para ponerte a mirar las estrellas y pensar con tranquilidad. Todo parecía paz para dos chicos que observaban con atención los cambios que la naturaleza hacia a medida que los minutos pasaban.

— Qué bonito es el anochecer aquí en Unova, ¿no? – preguntaba una castaña que cerraba los ojos para sentir la bella brisa.

— Si, sin dudas se siente muy bien – decía el azabache mientras hacía exactamente la acción de su amiga.

Un poco más lejos de donde los 'enamorados' se encontraban, 'El Equipo del Amor' preparaba la fase tres con alguno que otro problema.

— Bueno…la fase dos no fue súper genial…y..bueno – trataba de decir una morena

— Seamos sinceros, el plan es un asco – dijo el Investigador Pokémon.

— Oh, vamos, no se pongan así. Iris y Cilan están haciendo un gran esfuerzo – decía el Criador

— ¿Esfuerzo? No pudieron hacer ni un plan para enamorar a dos personas que prácticamente ya se gustan –

— Si, en eso concuerdo con Gary…no pueden hacer un simple plan – dijo el pequeño hermano de May.

— ¡No seas así, Max! Esto es por tu hermana – decía Iris

— ¿Y a mí que me importa que la fea tenga novio? – dijo el hijo de Norman con una plena sinceridad, demasiada tal vez.

— Bueno, no importa lo que pienses: vas a tener que ayudarnos – decía la morena con autoridad. Gary vio estas palabras como modo de salida del plan, así que aprovecho el momento…malinterpretando las palabras de Iris.

— Bueno, enano, suerte con el trabajo de Cupido. – decía el Investigador para irse a descansar un poco de las tonterías de Cilan, las niñerías de Max….y los gritos de Iris.

— ¡Aguarda un minuto! ¿A dónde vas? – preguntaron los demás cuando vieron que, con pasos sigilosos, el chico Oak se iba alejando del grupo. Al escuchar esos gritos, el chico se dio la vuelta con cuidado y con una sonrisa tan falsa como le fuera posible.

— N-nada, quería ir al baño jeje – comentó nervioso el nieto del Profesor.

— Ah, bueno – dijeron no muy convencidos el resto del grupo.

— Mmm…mejor me quedo, ya no tengo ganas de ir, jeje – decía con nerviosismo el chico de cabello marrón.

— Genial así empezamos a preparar la fase tres, la última fase. – dijo Iris.

— Bueno, ¿de qué se trata esta fase, eh? – preguntaron todos los demás a excepción de Iris y Cilan, los culpables de esta nueva fase del plan.

Tanto la entrenadora de tipo Dragón como su acompañante se miraron entre ellos con sonrisas amistosas y cómplices para comenzar a comentar la última parte de ese complicado y, para algunos, doloroso plan.

— Lo que haremos esta vez es dejarlos solos a mitad de la noche y hacer una cena romántica. Glaceon y Pikachu van a ayudarnos un poco, ¿Qué les parece? – dijo el chico de ojos verdes. Sus amigos y secuaces lo miraban con cara de "¿Acaso bromean?" ya que el plan sonaba mucho peor que los otros dos.

— ¿A la escritora ya se le están acabando las ideas, no? – pregunto el Investigador.

— Bueno…, sí, pero no suena tan mal, ¿verdad? – pregunto con dudas la chica de la Aldea del Dragón.

— Bien…podría ser peor, así que hay que intentarlo – decía el Criador con una sonrisa amistosa.

— Como sea, empecemos con esta cosa lo antes posible porque me quiero volver a mi casa. – comento Gary para dar comienzo a lo que sería la fase tres, la última fase en todo ese plan.

Lejos de ahí, dos jóvenes y dos Pokémon caminaban por el bosque con sonrisas alegres y cabeza en alto. Estos dos jóvenes son May y Ash y los dos Pokémon son Pikachu y Glaceon que acompañan a sus dueños aunque la verdad lo hicieron por que los amigos de sus dueños se lo pidieron…aunque a la rata eléctrica le agradaba la idea de estar prácticamente a solas con la Pokémon de tipo hielo.

— Me encanta esta región, es tan interesante y bonita y sus colores son perfectamente increíbles. Amaría viajar por Unova – decía la jovencita de ojos zafiros.

— Bueno y…¿Por qué no viajas conmigo? Tú sabes, como en los viejos tiempos. – comentaba el azabache con algo de nerviosismo en sus palabras que trataba de ocultar con su típica sonrisa.

— ¿Con los demás también? – preguntaba la chica.

— Em…no…me preguntaba si querías viajar solo conmigo, como al principio de todo. – decía, ahora sí, con mucho nerviosismo que era imposible ocultar.

— Oh, b-bueno...yo…sí, me gustaría pero tendría que decirle a mis padres donde estoy además que mis rivales siguen en Johto – contaba la castaña

— Ah, cierto, lo había olvidado. Tú ya tienes tu sueño planeado y estas en algo importante allá en Johto. Perdón por ser tan egoísta – dijo el Entrenador para bajar la cabeza y ocultar sus ojos en su gorra.

— No, no digas eso. Yo sí que quiero ir y quiero estar contigo y acompañarte, porque…tú eres más importante que una Copa o algo por el estilo. – dijo la Coordinadora mientras agarraba del brazo a su amigo, prácticamente confesándole lo que siente por él y, su amigo, solo la miraba con ojos sorpresivos al escuchar lo que esa niña decía.

— No quiero que dejes todo por alguien como yo, no debes. Tienes que seguir tu sueño allá en Johto. Ya tendremos un momento juntos para viajar por Unova. – decía el chico de ojos chocolates con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, agarró las manos de la chica y las tomó con las suyas.

— Ash… - la joven se acercó a la cara de quien fue su compañero de viaje hace un tiempo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla con toda la valentía que podía en ese instante.

En otro lado del bosque, a unos cuantos metro de donde esa pareja se encontraba, dos bellas chicas estaban planeando hacer que lo que sería una 'Noche para amar' se convierta en una 'Noche para arruinar'….y al mejor estilo de las PokéGirls.

— Bien, tenemos que hacer lo posible para que esta noche Ash y May no estén juntos –

— Eso va a ser difícil, están juntos todo el tiempo. Son como carne y uña.- decía una pelirroja.

— Si, ya se pero… - la chica de Sinnoh paro su discurso al escuchar unas voces cerca de unos árboles y eso le dio curiosidad. Así que, agarrando la mano de Misty, se acercó para escuchar esas misteriosas voces. –

— ¿Ya está todo listo, no? – pregunto en un susurro el nieto de Oak.

— Si, casi. Pikachu y Glaceon están con ellos, hay que preparar la cena y los Pokémon van a ayudarnos a terminar el plan para que esos par de tontos terminen juntos de una buena vez. – comentaba Iris.

— ¿Un plan? ¿Para qué Ash y May terminen juntos? – susurraba la coordinadora de cabello azul.

— ¡¿Eh?! – grito la chica de Ciudad Celeste para luego ser tapada por la mano de su amiga. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Y eso que fue? – pregunto Brock para después ir cerca de donde había escuchado ese grito. Se impresiono al ver a Dawn y Misty con caras de sorpresa por ser descubiertas.

— Em… ¿Y ustedes dos que hacen por aquí? – preguntaba el hijo de Norman.

— Pues estábamos hablando tranquilamente hasta que escuchamos lo que ustedes decían. ¿Cómo es eso de que están haciendo un plan para que Ash y May terminen juntos? – decía la chica de ojos verdes con una tez de molestia.

— ¿Y cómo es eso de que nos estaban espiando? – preguntaban los demás con algo de nervios por ser descubiertos antes los ojos de las dos chicas.

— Eso no interesa ahora…lo que si interesa es que ustedes están planeando todo eso – decían las dos lindas señoritas.

— Bueno…es una larga historia que no vamos a contar ahora. Pero me gustaría saber qué planes tienen ustedes dos, niñas. – dijo el nieto del Profesor Oak.

— ¿De qué planes hablas? – preguntaron la coordinadora y la entrenadora.

— Estoy segura que no estaban aquí solo para charlar animadamente de lo que sea. Ustedes dos quieren arruinar nuestro plan. – comentaba la entrenadora de Axew.

— ¿Cómo vamos a querer arruinar un plan que nosotras desconocíamos hace solo unos minutos, eh? – dijo una pelirroja con gusto de soberbia en su pregunta.

— Eh…b-bueno…em… - trataba de decir el 'Equipo del amor'.

— ¿Y bien? – esperaban la respuesta las dos PokéGirls.

— Bueno, bueno, tienen razón. Nos disculpamos, chicas. – decía Cilan con su típica elegancia y formalidad.

— Mejor así. – dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas de forma altanera para darse la vuelta e irse lejos de ese lugar.

— No sé ustedes pero ellas están planeando algo. – dijo Gary mientras observaba el camino por donde Dawn y Misty se habían ido.

— Opino igual que tú, Gary. – decía la morena al mismo tiempo que hacía lo mismo que su amigo de Kanto.

— Chicos, déjense de suposiciones tontas y vengan a ayudar a hacer la cena romántica. – comentó el Criador con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ya vamos! – gritaron los dos chicos a los que Brock se refería.

Después de dar unas vueltas por el bosque, el grupo de chicos encontró el lugar perfecto para esa cita. Era una parte del bosque donde había una gran colina, un gran y bello árbol, flores y pastos silvestres y cerca de ahí una bonita y pequeña laguna llena de Pokémon de tipo agua. 'Esto es perfecto' pensaron todos al ver ese increíble lugar.

– ¡Manos a la obra! – gritaron todos con poses de victoria.

Brock comenzó a preparar la cena, una de esas cenas que ni Ash ni May podían resistirse a probar y devorar. Max, como buen niño que es, fue a recolectar unas lindas flores junto a Oshawott y Emolga, las flores silvestres favoritas de May. Gary empezó a preparar la música junto a un par de Pokémon, dando a relucir que no solo es talentoso en las Batallas Pokémon. Mientras Iris y Cilan reunían los elementos para la mesa y esperaban algunas flores de Max para ordenar mejor el centro.

– Oye, Cilan, ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien esta vez? – preguntaba la chica de ojos chocolates con una carita de duda a su compañero.

– Claro, no te preocupes. Tenemos a todos los chicos y a todos los Pokémon de nuestro lado y a algo muy importante que hizo que no me rindiera desde el comienzo. – decía el Conocedor.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es? – preguntaba con mucha intriga la morena.

– Nada…bueno, digamos que es alguien muy especial para mí. – dijo el peliverde para luego guiñarle el ojo a su amiga.

– ¡Cilan! – grito sonrojada la muchacha al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba el chico…o de lo que ella creía que hablaba.

– Jeje, pero no es para que te pongas así, Iris. – reía el que fue Líder de Gimnasio con sus dos hermanos.

– Eh…y-yo… - la chica estaba a punto de hablar cuando el hermanito de May la interrumpió mientras corría con Emolga, Oshawott y las flores.

– ¡Chicos, acá están las flores! – gritaba el pequeñín al momento en que Oshawott prácticamente se estaba muriendo de cansancio y Emolga iba corriendo con una sonrisa para ver a su dueña.

– Emo, Emo. – gritaba con emoción la pequeña Pokémon para abrazar a Iris.

– Veo que les fue bien, ¿verdad, Emolga? – preguntaba con una gran sonrisa la chica.

– ¡Emo! – sonrió el Pokémon eléctrico.

– Bueno, Iris, será mejor que empecemos con la mesa antes de que Brock termine la comida. – comentó el ojiverde.

– Es cierto. –

Los dos, con sonrisas cómplices, comenzaron a armar la mesa. Un mantel simple blanco, platos, cubiertos, etc. Pero por alguna razón…los últimos amigos que hizo Ash en Unova estaban bastante contentos.

– Esta noche es para amar… - cantaba con una sonrisa la morena mientras colocaba una flor en un pequeño florero que se encontraba en el centro.

– Todo listo esta… - también cantaba el joven de la región en donde se encontraban mientras colocaba unos pétalos por la mesa en forma de adorno romántico. Claro que, para el niño de Petalburgo, esto era de las cosas más raras que había visto en su vida.

– Em…chicos, ¿se encuentran bien? – pregunto el menor de los Balance con cara de terror por la escena que montaban sus dos nuevos amigos.

– ¿Eh? – dijeron los dos jóvenes al darse cuenta del espectáculo que estaban haciendo frente a un niño pequeño como Max – Ay, nada, nada, jeje. – rio nerviosa la pareja para dejar de hacer ese tipo de cosas tan tontas y cursis.

– Como sea, Max, creo que es tiempo de que vayas a buscar a los chicos para la cena. Brock seguro que ya tiene preparada la comida. – decía Iris.

– Si, si, voy a buscarlos. – dijo con rapidez el niño de anteojos para correr a buscar a su hermana y a su amigos, agradeciendo el salir de ahí.

– ¿Qué será lo que le habrá pasado a Max? – se preguntaron los chicos, aunque esa duda se les paso en menos de unos segundos cuando Brock trajo la comida para esa maravillosa noche.

El pequeño Max fue en busca de su hermana y de quien ahora sería… ¿su cuñado? Jamás hubiera imaginado llamar así a Ash, aunque tampoco puede decir que no se lo veía venir, la chica siempre tuvo ojos para su amigo y eso inclusive su hermanito pudo notarlo.

Suspiró al poder al final divisar a la pareja de humanos y la de Pokémon, pero hubo algo que definitivamente le llamo potencialmente la atención: ver a May recostada en el hombro de Ash mientras juntos miraban el anochecer. Se notaba, por cómo se movían, que estaban charlando animadamente pero lo que sorprendió fue ese tipo de afecto entre los dos, nunca los había visto tan cerca, pero… eso es algo bueno para el plan de Iris y Cilan.

Con lentitud y sin hacer mucho ruido, se acercó a ellos. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, le toco el hombro a ambos, haciendo que se sorprendieran exaltados.

– ¡¿Por qué nos asustaste así, Max?! – pregunto May alzando la voz.

– ¿Los asuste? ¿o los interrumpí? – pregunto con picardía el niño de anteojos.

– ¿Q-que? N-no, no es lo que piensas, Max. – negó con nervios el chico de Pueblo Paleta.

– Sí, claro, como digan. – decía el peliazul con la misma forma de hablar de antes para después cambiarla por su tono normal. – Por cierto, los chicos han preparado una cena solo para ustedes.

– ¿Solo para nosotros? – preguntaban los dos mientras se miraban entre sí.

– Así es, acompáñenme y verán. –

En el transcurro del camino hacia donde la cena estaba lista, la pareja preferida de los AdvanceShipper, no paraban de mirarse y sonreírse como si dejaran de hacerlo, dejarían de respirar o de sentir. Era como una especie de necesidad mutua. Cuando llegaron, no podían creer lo maravilloso que ese lugar es y además se sonrojaron un poquito al ver que la cena, en verdad, era una cena romántica.

– Em… ¿de qué va esto, chicos? – pregunto el aspirante a Maestro Pokémon.

– Pues nada, ustedes solo disfruten la comida y déjense llevar. – dijo Gary para luego irse con los demás, para darle privacidad a la pareja.

– Vaya, eso sí que fue raro. – dijo el chico

– Sin dudas que si…pero, ¿Por qué no empezamos a comer? – decía la chica ojos zafiros con una sonrisa.

– Después de usted, mi Lady. – dijo el azabache haciendo un pose muy caballerosa, para dejar que May se sentara y sea la primera en disfrutar esa comida que olía como la comida que su amigo moreno siempre prepara y fascinaba comer.

– Jeje, gracias, mi Lord. – dijo sonrojada la muchacha y haciendo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento. La chica se sentó en una silla y su amigo se sentó en frente de ella, sonriéndole como lo viene haciendo desde que la vio bajar del barco.

– Mmm…esto esta delicioso. No hay dudas que Brock preparo esto. – decía la castaña mientras deleitaba el platillo que su gran amigo y cocinero había hecho.

– Es cierto, el siempre sorprende con estas cosas pero… ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? – se preguntaba el muchacho mientras repetía la acción de su casi chica.

– Más bien…¿Por qué todos habrán hecho esto, eh? – también preguntaba la chica de la bandana.

– No sé, la verdad que no lo es he visto mucho hoy y de lo poco que los vi, se han comportado muy raro. Sobre todo Iris y Cilan con eso de que de repente son novios, juro que yo no sabía que ellos estaban en algo asi. – comento el entrenador.

– Ya veo. Bueno, a mí me parece bien que estén juntos. Todos necesitamos a alguien así en nuestra vida, que nos haga sentir llenos de vida, de sonrisas, de aventuras, de cosas malas tanto como buenas, pero las buenas son siempre más recordadas. Si estás seguro de que es la persona que de verdad necesitas, ni la más fuerte amnesia podría hacerte olvidar esos buenos momentos. – decía con sabiduría y dulzura la muchacha de Hoenn. Después de ese discurso, su compañero la miraba con incredibilidad y sorpresa.

– Jeje, ¿Qué? – preguntaba graciosa May mientras agarraba otro pedazo de comida.

– Nada, es solo que…jamás te escuche hablar de esa forma sobre el amor y todas esas cosas, May. –

– ¿Ah, sí? Jeje, bueno, creo que hay cosas que me suceden como para que hable así. – dijo la niña mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su acompañante.

– ¿Eh? Jeje, si tú lo dices. – decía nervioso el muchacho de Kanto.

Cerca de ese lugar, dos jovencitas espiaban a la pareja que llevaba una larga y tendida charla trivial. Por supuesto que las chicas estaban ardiendo de celos por esta situación y claro que muchos insultos iban para el Doctor Corazón y sus ayudantes.

– Ay, estos chicos nos van a arruinar todo. A este paso, estos dos van a terminar siendo novios. – decía molesta la chica de Ciudad Celeste.

– Es cierto…mmm…deberíamos hacer algo cuando ellos terminen de cenar. – ideó la coordinadora de Sinnoh.

– Me gusta lo que dices. – comentaba la entrenadora de tipo agua para luego mostrarle a su amiga una larga liana resistente. – y creo que esto nos va a ayudar mucho.

– Perfecto. –

Un gran árbol separaba a May y Ash del grupo de los chicos, detrás de este, los chicos observaban con atención la charla entre la pareja, largando suspiros, risas, sonrisas y comentarios por cada cosa importante que sucedía entre los chicos.

– Oh, pero que tiernos son. – decía la entrenadora Dragón con ojos brillosos.

Después de que el grupo siguiera observando, la pareja había terminado de comer y para bajar la comida se fueron a caminar cerca de ahí, empezando con la pequeña laguna.

– Vaya, pero que rico comimos. – decía satisfecha la Princesa de Hoenn.

– Concuerdo contigo, además que platicar contigo me gustó mucho. – comentaba el niño de ojos chocolates. – mira cuantos Pokémon hay en esta laguna. –

– Aja, oh, pero mira esos. ¿Los recuerdas? – decía la chica de ojos zafiros mientras señalaba a un costado de la laguna, donde unos Luvdisc se encontraban.

– Ah, sí, ellos nadaron con nosotros cuando tuvimos esa aventura con Manaphy, Jackie y todos los demás en el Templo. – recordaba el Entrenador.

– Así es… ¿s-sabes que simboliza este Pokémon? –

– No, ¿Qué simboliza? –

– Amor. – dijo la chica de Petalburgo para luego, junto a Ash, sonrojarse de una gran forma.

– Eh… ¿te parece bien si vamos por ahí cerca de esa colina? – le pregunto el chico a la chica.

– C-claro. –

Cuando ambos estaban marchándose para la colina, una leve música empezó a escucharse. Los dos creyeron que son solo los Pokémon o alguna persona cercana ahí, jamás imaginando que sus amigos eran los que estaban detrás de esa bella melodía romántica.

No hicieron mucho caso y se dispusieron a correr por la colina, tratando de no caerse.

Dawn y Misty también se encontraban en la colina pero con la idea de poner la liana en el medio del camino, cada una sostenía de un lado. Iris, que estaba atenta a lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo, pudo observar la idea que esas dos estaban teniendo y no dudo en contarles a los muchachos.

– Yo sabía que ellas tramaban algo. Hay que ir a detenerlas. – dijo el chico Oak.

– ¡Sí! –

Con cuidado pasaron por un lado de la colina mientras Ash y May correteaban en una parte de la colina con mucho cuidado. Al llegar fueron hasta donde se encontraba Dawn, escondida detrás de un árbol. Todos los chicos la tiraron para atrás, aunque ella todavía sostenía la liana, cosa que fue notada por la pelirroja.

– ¿Pero qué hacen? –

– Lo mismo me pregunto. – decía Max.

– ¡Déjenme, chicos! – gritó la coordinadora para levantarse e irse a su puesto pero fue detenida por la morena, que la sostuvo de los brazos.

– ¡Quédate ahí! –

– ¡Oye, tú, no molestes! – gritó Misty para agarrar a la chica Dragón de los cabellos, sosteniéndola de una manera muy dura ya que había escuchado un poco lo que había pasado y había atado el otro lado de la liana en un árbol.

– ¡Ouch! –

– ¡Deja tranquila a mi Iris! – gritó el Conocedor para agarrar a la chica de Kanto del torso.

– ¡Oigan, compórtense! – grito el nieto de Oak para agarrar a Cilan de un brazo.

– ¡Chicos, calmados! – gritaban Max, que sostenía a Gary de la pierna y Brock que agarraba a Gary de la cabeza.

Era una gran lucha que era sostenida solo por una simple liana, pero con lo que ninguno contaba era con que la pareja feliz se acercaba a ellos. May se reía mientras correteaba delante de Ash hasta que el la atrapo en sus brazos, pero al momento que hizo eso, se tropezó con la liana, cosa que hizo que ambos rodaran por la colina.

– Oigan, ¿La otra parte de la liana está asegurada? – pregunto Cilan.

– Bueno… - decía Misty hasta que el peso de los jóvenes se sintió e hizo que la liana llevara a los chicos prácticamente a volar hacia un árbol muy lejano, haciendo que algunos Butterfree salieran de sus escondites.

Mientras Ash y May seguían rodando hasta que la colina termino, dejando a May arriba de su amigo, totalmente sonrojada y mucho más cuando los Butterfree empezaron a rodearlos, incitando a que pase algo más interesante entre ellos.

Los chicos y las chicas que se encontraban bajando de ese árbol que tanto les hizo sufrir para poder ver como poco a poco las caras de la pareja se acercaban.

– No puedo creerlo, ya va a pasar. – decía Dawn quien ya no parecía con intenciones de arruinar los planes de los chicos al igual que Misty. Tal vez el golpe hacia el árbol les dio tiempo suficiente como para pensar un poco en sus acciones.

Las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien, sentían la respiración del otro, sentían el calor del otro, era simplemente perfecto. Sus bocas estaban cada vez más cerca. Iris, Cilan, Dawn y Misty estaban con brillos de emoción en sus ojos. Gary y Brock estaban con grandes sonrisas ilusionadas. Max y los otros Pokémon estaban con las manos en sus ojos, pero, claro, que dejaban un pequeño hueco para ver aunque sea un poco.

Los labios estaban por juntarse cuando…

Los dos simplemente se separaron con rapidez, dejando a todos con un suspiro de resignación y uno que otro insulto.

– ¿Por qué se separaron? No lo entiendo. – dijo la peliazul.

– No lo sé, era todo tan perfecto que no puedo creerlo. –

– Yo voy a matarlos, ya me canse de todo esto. – dijo el que ex rival de Ketchum con enojos y luego se dirigió hacia donde la pareja se encontraba. Los chicos, al ver a su amigo, se preguntaron si él habrá visto todo lo que casi sucede.

– Escuchen lo que les tengo que decir, sufrí de todo solo por ustedes dos: estoy cansado, tengo hambre, tengo picaduras de Beedrill por donde se le mire, estoy golpeado por culpa de ese tonto y estúpido árbol, mi cabello huele al guiso de Brock y no soporto los planes de Iris y Cilan.

– ¡Oye! –

– Todos sabemos que se gustan, todo el mundo lo sabe. May te quiere y tú a ella así que… - decía el chico de Paleta. - ¡Déjense de niñerías y bésense de una maldita vez!. –

El chico se alejó a donde estaban sus compañeros mientras tiraba uno que otro insulto. Ash y May se quedaron observándose como si estuvieran hablando mentalmente. El que hizo el primer movimiento fue el muchacho, acercándose muy lentamente a su compañera, aunque ella no quería ser tan lenta y poso sus labios en los de él de la forma más rápida que podía. Una danza entre sus labios inició, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios se movían con lentitud pero sus corazones latían muy rápido. Sigueron con el beso de manera lenta y de a poco, Ketchum metía su lengua en la boca de la muchacha de forma tímida y sutil debido a su inexperiencia. May se sonrojos un poco al sentir eso pero se le paso y comenzó a seguirle el ritmo y comenzó a explorar la lengua de su acompañante. Ya habían pasado un par de minutos cuando el aire ya hacia demasiada falta, se separaron con una gota de saliva uniendo sus bocas, cosa que desapareció en la nada.

Como si alguien supiera que esto estaba sucediendo, el silencio permaneció ahí, haciendo que la música de fondo que el grupo había puesto al principio sonara más fuerte, invitando a la reciente pareja a bailar. Ash invitó a su ahora novia para bailar con él y ella acepto gustosa para comenzar a bailar de manera lenta observándose mutuamente.

Las chicas los veían y suspiraban por tener algo parecido.

Misty entendió que Ash jamás estaría con ella y le parece bien que este con alguien como May. Con esa música de fondo y viendo las estrellas, empezó a pensar mucho en alguien que últimamente extrañaba con toda su alma…su mente solo tenía un nombre en esa bella noche: 'Tracey'.

Cilan se acercó a Iris y la agarro de los brazos para llevarla a bailar, ella tenía la mirada atónita por lo que sucedía.

– ¿Acaso no sientes el amor esta noche, Iris? ¿O es que te da pena bailar conmigo? – pregunto el Conocedor.

– Claro que no, sería muy maravilloso y delicioso bailar contigo. Se sentirá como un sabor nuevo – dijo con una sonrisa la chica, imitando alguna que otra palabrita que el chico usa habitualmente. Juntos comenzaron a danzar alrededor del árbol.

Dawn y Gary estaban parados uno al lado del otro mientras observaban a las parejas juntas bailando. Se miraron entre los dos, como si entre las miradas ella diera a entender que le gustaría bailar con él y él decía como si sin dudas aceptaría y la llevaría. Se siguieron mirando unos segundos más hasta que…

– No, no, no. – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras miraban y negaban la cabeza hacia otro lado, olvidando que en algún momento quisieron bailar con el otro.

Max y Brock estaban mirando el espectáculo que sus ojos no dejaban de mirar con curiosidad. El moreno, resignado, decidió que algún día tendría una chica de esa forma.

– Bueno, Pikachu, tal parece que solo somos dos solteros en busca de chiquitititas. – comentó el Criador al roedor que supuestamente estaba por ahí.

– Pues yo diría que es solo un soltero, jeje. – rio el hermano de May al hacerle notar que Pikachu estaba acurrucado con Glaceon, dando a entender que también ellos se volvieron pareja.

– ¿Por qué a mí? –

La danza paro para Iris y Cilan, la chica junto a su amigo, fue hasta donde sus compañeros se encontraban, dándoles una pequeña e inocente noticia.

– ¡No se olviden! La próxima vez será Misty y Tracey. – dijo con alegría la muchacha.

– ¡No! – gritaron con terror todos menos los jóvenes de Unova

Las segundas partes nunca son buenas.

FIN

OHHH…termino T.T es el primer fic (no one-shot) que termino y es triste pero alegre a la vez. Bastante agridulce lo mio.

Como sea, hace un tiempo alguien me dio la idea de hacer una continuación de este fic pero con otro Shipping y me gusto la idea pero prefiero que ustedes, los lectores, opinen sobre esto.

Las opciones son: Sin continuación, continuación con Shipping de Gary (no Yaoi ni que involucre a un Pokémon), continuación versión forever alone (Brock xD), continuación PenguinShipping, continuación WishfulShipping y continuación OrangeShipping.

Les agradecería que lo dijeran en sus comentarios….tambien les agradecería si dejaran un comentario.

Son todos geniales y los quiero mucho y perdón la demora pero bueno…problemas mios (:

Sayonara

Sapphire


End file.
